


The Prince and the Bug

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where angels and humans live on the same planet but angels are 80ft tall, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Needles, non-consensual medical experimentation (mentioned), non-consensual medication, this isnt a story so much as a concept idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: Michael finds a tiny human on his windowsill one night who is trying to flee from the enormous city of angels.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Prince and the Bug

Michael was looking through some engineering documents late one night in his room when he had the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. He picked up his gun and cautiously inspected the room for an intruder or a surveillance device but didn’t find anything. Paranoia, he thought.

He found the culprit later, when he opened his blinds to let in more of the cool night breeze flow into the room through the open window, and found a human huddled in the corner of a sill, eyes wide open and terrified. 

The creature was about the size of his thumb. It was unusual to see humans in these parts; they mostly stayed in civilisations designed for their own size. Some angels kept humans as pets, of course, but not anyone Michael knew. He ran his thumb over the scared human’s head with interest.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he observed.

“Please - please don’t eat me,” the human begged.

Eat him? It wouldn’t exactly be a filling meal. His soul might be tasty, Michael supposed, his extrasensory eyes folding out of the metaverse to inspect the boy. It was certainly bright, but had a lot of cracks.

“My kind doesn’t eat humans,” Michael informed him. “You must be thinking of bears.”

“I’m super not,” he replied, his eyes darting around nervously. “What - what kind of place is this?”

“It’s my bedroom.” Michael carefully picked the human up and gave him an aerial tour of the room. The human’s skin had become curiously white by the end of it. “What do you think?”

“It’s great,” he said weakly. “Can you put me down now please?” 

Michael placed him on his desk, next to his papers. The human’s legs wobbled a bit before he gave up and sat down.

“Do you have a name?” Michael asked. He’d been grounded for the last hundred years, so this was easily the most interesting thing that happened to him in a long time.

“Adam. Um, and you?” The human sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, rocking nervously. 

“Michael,” he said, fetching a scarf from his wardrobe to make a blanket for the human to sit on. “Why did you break into my room?”

“Sorry,” Adam said. “I escaped from the lab this morning and ran as far as I could, but this place is huge. I was tired and cold and your window was open, so I thought I would be able to hide in here for the night. Guess I’m not too good at hiding.”

“You ‘escaped from the lab’? What does that mean?”

“There’s - there’s a lab they kept a whole bunch of us in,” Adam said. “They took us from our homes to experiment on us. So they could test treatments and stuff on us.”

“Testing on humans?” Michael said slowly. Humans weren’t animals. Experimenting on them without their consent was highly illegal. “What lab?”

“I think it’s called Biohill,” Adam said. “It took me all day to walk here from there. So it’s probably just down the road for you,” he added with a strange bitterness.

Biohill? There was a knocking on Michael’s door. “Michael! Are you talking to someone in there?”

Michael folded the scarf over Adam and went to answer it. His younger brother was there and glanced over his shoulder into the room before frowning up at him.

“Are you on the phone? I heard you talking to someone.”

Michael paused before he spoke. His family was under the impression he was suffering from hallucinations, an impression he had been doing his best to dissuade them of to no effect. So denying he was talking to somebody just now when Lucifer had clearly heard him would just lend to the belief that he was covering up his delusions.

“Yes, I was,” he agreed. “I’m sorry. I’ll be quieter from now on.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said. “You weren’t that loud. It’s okay.”

Michael had been almost whispering to the tiny human, so he  _ knew  _ that. How Lucifer had heard him, even if he had been holding his ear to the crack under the door, was beyond him.

“So why are you bothering me?” he tutted, making to close the door. Lucifer held it open with his hand.

“You didn’t come to dinner. Are you hungry? I can bring you some food,” his brother said helpfully.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sick? I can fetch some medicine -”

“Good night, Lucifer,” Michael said testily, and slammed the door shut, his brother’s hand barely escaping. 

He sat back at his desk and unfolded the scarf, but there was no human there. He searched through it first in confusion and then in a panic - he  _ hadn’t  _ been hallucinating, had he? He didn’t hallucinate. No.

“Adam?” he called out quietly, but there was no response. Maybe the human had just found somewhere else to hide.

Michael ended up curling on his bed with misery and passing out. His brief moment of intrigue had been cut short. Stupid fucking Lucifer.

***

He woke up groggy and disorientated. It was past noon; he had slept fourteen hours. He stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, a bleary eyed angel looking back at him in the mirror, and went straight back to his room.

“Michael? Michael!” a teeny tiny voice was crying out. Michael headed to it and found Adam standing on top of the books on his bookshelf, waving largely and rapidly at him.

“Where did you go,” he slurred, coming up to stare the human in the face.

“Just up here.” Adam had a strange expression on his face. “Is this part of a lab as well?”

“No. It’s my family home.”

“Oh.” He hesitated. “Someone came and stuck a syringe in you during the night. I thought maybe they were experimenting on you.”

“No,” Michael sighed, his hand coming up to squeeze his temple in frustration. No wonder he was so lethargic. “It would have just been a sedative. To prevent night terrors.”

“You looked like you were sleeping pretty peacefully, though,” Adam said.

“My brother probably told my Father he thought I was sick. Father would take any preventative measures necessary to ensure a calm night’s sleep. As my guardian, he is legally responsible for my care,” Michael explained.

The human seemed unsatisfied with that explanation. “That‘s still pretty messed up,” he muttered to himself.

Michael picked the human up and held him before his chest. There were so many thoughts bouncing around his little brain that Michael had no hope of reading them all. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Would you like to play a game?”

“A game?”

“Mario kart?” Michael suggested, but that might not work, he quickly realised. Humans weren’t chipped, were they? “Or a board game?”

“Um,” Adam said, carefully trying to balance in his palms. “I just wanna go home. Thanks.”

This contradicted the facts. “Then why did you stay here until past noon? You’ve missed plenty of daylight hours,” Michael pointed out.

“Well, I was worried cause I saw you getting injected in your sleep. But I guess you don’t care,” Adam said sourly.

“Oh,” Michael said, and honestly, he was a little annoyed. He didn’t need  _ more  _ people to be worried about him. On the other hand, it was kind of adorable that the little human was trying to help, so he couldn’t be too mad. “I’ll help you to the window. Or would you prefer the front door?” he offered. 

“The front door is probably better,” the human said slowly, but a glint was appearing in his eyes. Hope. “You can’t - you can’t fly me to the border? Or outside the city?”

“Correct. I can’t fly at present. My wings don’t work.”

“Oh. Uhh. I’m sorry.” Michael examined the human’s back with his fingers. They didn’t have wings at all, did they? “You can’t get me any further than the front door? This place is so big.”

Michael was not allowed to leave the house. His Father had ordered him not to, and he was legally mandated to follow his guardian’s directions. But the poor thing. 

“We’ll see if anyone’s downstairs,” Michael decided. “If not, I can sneak us out.”

He was still impaired from the night-time sedative, so it took him a while to amble over to the wardrobe and get dressed in something appropriate for other people to see him in. He slipped Adam in his back pocket and wandered outside his room, trying to look casual. 

No one in the halls, check. No one on the stairs, check. No one downstairs, check. Perfect. 

A feeling of dread came over him as he clutched the front door handle. This was very much not allowed; he was going to get into trouble. He was almost grateful when a hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

“Michael?” Raphael said. “Where are you going?”

“Just going on a walk,” Michael said. It was a stupid lie, but everyone thought he was stupid anyway. His sister indeed bore a concerned expression rather than an accusatory one.

“You can’t leave the house,” she reminded him, biting her lip. “We can do something indoors.”

“It’s a nice day. I want to see the sun.”  _ And smuggle a human to the angel-human border _ .

“You need Father’s permission. You can ask him when he gets home,” she said, gently taking Michael’s hand off the handle.

“Father never gets home until late. The sun will be gone by then.”

His poor sister’s lips. Michael was surprised they were still in one piece, considering how frequently her teeth ravaged them. “We’ll give him a call and ask if you can go for a walk,” she suggested, dragging him over to the couch in the parlour room. 

Michael was regretting not just leaving Adam at the doorway as Raphael looped him in on the call and he heard the beeping of a pending call pounding through his head from his chip. Father finally accepted the call after a minute at least.

“Raphael - what,” he snapped. “I’m in a meeting.”

Raphael made a face at Michael but said, “Father, Michael’s trying to leave the house to go on a walk. Is it permissible?”

“No, of course not. Michael’s not allowed to leave the house. You know that,” Father said shortly.

“Yes, Father. He really wanted to go, so I just thought I’d ask,” Raphael said, staring straight at Michael. How passive-aggressive. If Michael was in his usual shape, she wouldn’t dare be so rude.

“He’s having an episode. Just keep an eye on him, okay? He was talking to himself last night. I checked his chip history and he didn’t have any calls yesterday. Stay with him and make sure he doesn’t wander out of the house.”

“Father, I have work to do,” Raphael argued.

“Keep him in your office then.” Father ended the call.

His sister stared at him angrily. “I suppose we’re going to my office then.”

“That’s not necessary. I’m not really having an episode,” Michael reassured her.

“Really.” Raphael put her head in her hands with frustration. Raphael was a fairly reasonable angel. Perhaps if he told her about the human, she’d help him get him out of the city.

“Do you know anything about Biohill?” he asked to test the waters.

“The pharmaceutical and biotech company?” 

“Yes. Do you know if they experiment on humans?”

Raphael was clearly suffering from severe whiplash. “Michael, of course not. That’s illegal. And would drag us into yet another war.”

As someone who’d been a soldier for pretty much all of his life, Michael was confident that the powers that be didn't  _ really  _ care about getting angelkind into wars. Nor, particularly, about legality. “Is it a public company? Or privately owned?”

“It’s public,” Raphael said, shaking her head, very much not receptive to listening to Michael. Michael had overestimated her, he realised sadly. He quietly felt behind him to remove Adam from his back pocket while they were still downstairs, and tried to hide him under the cushion. The human had already proven to be resourceful at hiding and escaping himself, so Michael trusted he would be able to find the door himself.

“A human found its way to my windowsill last night,” Michael said. “It had escaped from Biohill, where they have been kidnapping humans to experiment on them without their consent. That’s who I was talking to.”

“Or my older brother is suffering from psychosis,” Raphael said. “Come on.” 

“You should be more concerned that a public company is possibly flagrantly violating human rights laws,” Michael argued, but he followed his sister to her office anyway. He didn’t want to cause her too much trouble.

He hoped the little human would be able to get back to his home okay. 


End file.
